The disclosed invention is directed generally to fluorescent light structures, and is directed more particularly to a fluorescent light structure that is configured to reduce the light attenuating effects of the phosphor coating which produces the visible light.
The prior art consists of conventional fluorescent light tubes. These use a glow discharge to generate ultraviolet (UV) light from a low pressure gas. As shown in FIG. 1, the gas is contained in a sealed tube whose interior surface is coated with a phosphor. The UV light excites the phosphor atoms which then emit visible light as they return to lower energy states. Although the phosphor is thin, it attenuates the optical output from the phosphor atoms except those at the interior surface of the tube. It also attenuates the UV which energizes the phosphor. The result is that the light intensity is highest on the inside of the tube where it is useless with the light reaching the outside heavily attenuated.